Full Metal Alchemist: The Uranium Bomb
by EarthxAngel
Summary: This is about what happened after the FMA movie, read and hope you enjoy....also please send me a review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own FMA, sadly but one day i will mwhahah.

Full Metal Alchemist: the Uranium Bomb

The wind made the leaves scatter around Winry's feet; Winry pulled her jacket around more tightly. It had been three years since Ed had left, and obviously Al had gone with him for he hadn't shown up at all. It wasn't like Winry hated them for leaving her, she missed them so much. They had left her with an old woman (Old Lady Pinako, but she had died a year ago of old age. Winry stepped over the threshold and into the warm house. She took of her jacket, happy to be home. She made herself some coffee, sitting at the table alone. A tear fell down her cheek, and onto the wooden table, she wondered what Ed was doing right now, she wondered if he ever loved her at all. She wondered if he was even alive. She clutched her cup more tightly, hiding her eyes form nothing. She wiped them away, and stifled another tear. She smiled…that Ed he was probably breaking his auto mail, or yelling when some one called him short…like always. She wondered who was fixing his auto mail in that world, she wondered if Ed would ever come back. No…she told herself, Ed's not coming back, that Roy Mustang guy form the military had destroyed the gate, and she had watched him. Mustang had blown it to pieces with his fire Alchemy. Ed couldn't even do Alchemy anymore. They could make a new gate…no…Ed had made the choice to go back to the other side of the gate. It was his choice, and he wasn't coming back no doubt about it. Winry got up from the table, and she spread herself out on the soft couch. Rapt (Rapt: very deeply into something) in her own thoughts. She had just forgotten to shut the door, and there it swung...open. Winry walked over, and shut it blocking the zephyr (Zephyr: A light gently breeze) from coming in. Staring at the dying flowers on her coffee table. All the sudden Fuher Bradley came through the door. Winry shot up. (He was a Homunculus)

"W-what do you want" asked Winry as she mashed herself into the couch. Then the homunculus pulled out a gun, Winry's eyes widened.

"No please" she said holding her hands together. He smiled evilly.

"You know too much" he said.

"I don't know anything" shrieked Winry.

"Too bad" he said, his finger nudged the trigger slightly, and the bullet went flying out straight into Winry's head. She fell on the floor, blood seeping out slowly under her head. Bradley smiled, he looked at the lifeless body of the beautiful girl one more time, and he then shut the door behind him, and left.

I know it was a short chapter….but that means you'll just have to wait till' the next one! Mauhmauhmauham!... (As the television would tell you) stay tuned for another episode of FMA (or in this case another chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ed woke up shocked, afraid, and clutching his heart, he was breathing deeply, and his breath was coming in quick wheezes.

It had just been a dream…Winry hadn't really died….he hoped…badly hoped that it had all been a dream. Hot salty tears fell down his cheeks; he brought his knee up to his chin, and buried his face in his bony knee.

"It hurts" he cried.

His heart hurt…badly…Winry...Winry. Al appeared standing on the threshold of the doorway. Ed wiped his face, and started hitting his head rhythmically on his two knees.

"Are you alright" Al asked.

Ed looked up at Al's sleepy face. He wanted to say that everything was not okay, that he missed Winry greatly, but it didn't come out. It formed like a huge lump in his throat, but he swallowed, and then spoke.

"Yes…I'm alright" he answered, though Al and Ed himself knew that he was lying.

"Lets' get some sleep" said Al. Ed nodded his head, they had a lot to do tomorrow, and they had to meet up with Noah at the corner of the flower shop. They (Ed, and Al) were looking for the Uranium Bomb, they had to destroy it. Noah had insisted on helping them, so she was in on it too.

Al left his brothers side, and went back to his room which was down the hall, three other rooms separated them. Ed closed his eyes, but opened them again afraid to dream. But sleep soon overcame him, and he fell into a deep slumber, which left Al, who stayed up all night to make sure that Ed really did go to sleep.

The next morning

Ed woke up; he rubbed his eyes, and then went to wash his face. He walked slowly down stairs, he grabbed a cup of tea, he sipped a few sips, and then he and Al were off. They walked along the streets, which were crowded.

"Brother I heard you call out Winry's name, when you were asleep" said Al.

Ed looked at Al; he opened his mouth, and shut it again averting his eyes to the ground. Al looked disappointed, and he too looked to the pavement. Their silence was interrupted by Noah's voice.

Another girl stood beside her. Noah waving eagerly at them.

"Good morning" said Al.

Noah smiled, and turned around to introduce her friend.

"This is my friend Wisteria" she said.

Wisteria looked up at them, Ed gasp, and almost fell over. Wisteria looked exactly like Winry except she had brown hair, and it was down, her clothes were different, but she had Winry eyes, and face…..exactly identical.

"Ed" said Al, and his voice brought Ed back.

"Sorry for my rudeness….I'm Edward Elric" he said.

He shook her hand politely, Al followed this act.

"I'm Alphonse Elric" said Al.

"You almost look like a younger Alphons Heidrick, though he died about three year ago" she said.

"You knew him" Ed asked.

"Yes I did….very charming fellow" she said.

Al smiled as they started walking toward an alleyway; they turned a corner, and went into the flower shop by the backdoor. It was now where they sat and talked things over, making sure that everybody agreed with the plain. Occasionally Gracia would pop in, and give them drinks.

"Are you joining us Wisteria" asked Ed.

"I am also on the same quest as you are, and like Noah I am a gypsy, so I do not need to be alone. I met Noah while she was dancing at the Roma (Roma: German word for human)

Celebration, a great dancer. I told her what I was looking for, and she told me so much about you two….I understand you are not from this world" she said.

"Great Noah…tells her everything" said Ed.

"Sorry I didn't know you were trying to keep it a secret…especially after what happened with the other world; everyone knows you're from that other world. Al appeared with you, and every one assumed that he must have come back with you from the other world…Ed it's sort of obvious" said Noah.

The two brothers blushed embarrassed. They sat down and starting talking about their plans to make their next move.

This Chapter was longer because I finally figured out, that I have to press the enter button, and it separates the paragraph making it seem longer J hahaha….now you must wait till' the third chapter…I will make you wait mauhmauh….okay well thanks for reading this far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was now planned to go to Berlin, it was far out there, but it was the only thing to do. They had heard a rumor that Mr. Hutchenson was still hiding out there. (I know that Mr. Hutchenson died in the movie, but I had to have him for this story). Though they didn't know where in Berlin, which was a problem. Ed and Al sat at the table that was right in the middle of their kitchen.

"What do you think brother" asked Al.

"I'm not sure, but people are saying that Hutchenson is going to attack any day now….so we better get a move on" said Ed.

"When do you want to head for Berlin" asked Al.

"Tonight" came Ed's reply.

"Umm…okay" said Al. something was wrong with Ed, and he knew it.

"What's wrong Ed" he asked breaking the silence. Ed closed his eyes, and then sighed. He turned around to face Al.

"Did you realize that….that girl Wisteria looked a lot like Winry" Ed said.

"Yeah I noticed it…I thought it was kind of freaky….she is Winry basically except for her clothes, and hair. And her clothes are only different because of the time we're in" said Al.

"I get it now. You know how Alphons looked like you except he was seventeen" asked Ed.

"Yeah" answered Al, as he watched Ed pace up and down.

"Noah is Rose's double, and Alphons was your double, hell even I had a double before I tried to bring you back" said Ed.

"So what you saying is that Wisteria is Winry's double" said Al.

"Yes" said Ed, he grinned.

"Ed you're scaring me" said Al.

"She's pretty" said Ed, Al smirked.

"You've gone completely mental" said Al.

"She's pretty" Ed repeated.

"What is your plan" asked Al as he backed against the wall.

"I think I should ask her out for dinner" said Ed. Al frowned.

"Great you have your plans, and I'll stay at home" said Al. Ed rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Al.

"No dear brother…you have plans too…Noah" said Ed.

"How old is Noah anyway" asked Al as he glared at Ed's hand that was wrapped around his neck.

"Noah is sixteen…so is Wisteria. I'm eighteen, and you're fifteen" said Ed. (I also changed their ages).

"So I and Noah are two year's apart, and you and Wisteria are three years apart" said Al.

"And you know what they say about the number three…they say it's the lucky number" said Ed smiling creepily. Al grinned, and shook his head.

"How are we going to do this between trying to find the Uranium Bomb" asked Al.

"We will" said Ed.

"Whatever" said Al, he made a hand motion like he was trying to shoo away a fly. Noah and Wisteria came in.

"Sorry for not knocking" said Noah.

"It's okay, we're leaving for Berlin tonight" said Al.

"Great, me and Noah already packed" said Wisteria.

"Me, and Al did too" said Ed.

"Let's go then" said Noah.

They hitched a ride, and got in the back of the car, they sat in the wooden crate, being silent. They were the only ones sitting in the back of the car. Ed broke the silence.

"Hey what do you two say, me and Al taking ya'll out for dinner when we get to Berlin" asked Ed, he grinned, and glanced at Al. Al rolled his eyes. The two girls exchanged glances.

"Sure" they both said. Ed grinned, and Al couldn't help but smirk. It was a long ride, bit it finally stopped, and they got out. They were now in Berlin, it was night.

"Thank you very much" said Wisteria. The driver waved his hand, and drove off. Ed was steeling glances from Wisteria, though she hadn't noticed. Al nudged Ed in his side.

"Okay….Where do you two want to go" Ed asked.

"Wow what a gentleman" said Al softly so only Ed could hear.

"I would love some coffee…or maybe some champyne (wine)" said Wisteria. Ed looked at her surprised, he looked at Al, and Al laughed.

"You got the wild one" Al whispered to Ed. Ed thumbed him in the back of his head. Al and Noah sat away from Ed and Wisteria. Al pulled out her chair, and Noah sat down. They ordered some tea, and a shrimp dish. Ed ordered coffee, and some white mushrooms. (Do not ask why…in the movie Ed asks for white mushrooms at a restaurant but, he doesn't get any...I thought that Ed should get his white mushrooms). Wisteria ordered some wine, and they both ordered the same food…which was white mushrooms.

They brought out their food, and drinks, and finally the annoying stuffy waiter left them be. Ed wasn't listening to what Wisteria was saying; he was just staring at her, and nodding his head. All the sudden a napkin went flying across the room and it hit Ed's head. Al was laughing, Ed picked it up. He uncrumpled it, and read what it said. Ed crumpled it back up, and threw it back to Al, but it didn't hit him.

"So what's your favorite food" asked Al. Noah thought for a minute.

"It would have to be shrimp" answered Noah, she giggled.

"Me too" said Al. Al and Noah continued to get along very well, at Ed's table however.

"My favorite food is caviar…though it's very expensive" said Wisteria.

"Yeah….I agree' said Ed. Wisteria bit her lip.

"Ed this conversation is getting dull" said Wisteria.

"I know…that's nice" mumbled Ed. Wisteria had had two little glasses of chapyne (sp?), though she wasn't at all tipsy or anything. This next thing that she did, was just part of who Wisteria was, it had nothing to do with the wine.

She picked up her water, and poured it all over Ed's head; she then sat down in her seat again. Ed was shivering, Al was laughing, Noah was shaking she was laughing so hard.

"Will you please listen to me now" said Wisteria.

"Y-yes ma'am" said Ed. After that Ed, and Wisteria got along very well…Al thought they were getting along almost too well, but Noah caught his attention back to her, and the two of them had a conversation about what they thought of family, and children. They finished their dinner, and they rented a hotel, they girls got a separate room. They all slept soundly….at least three of them did Ed stayed up late mulling things over in his head.

Not so great ending, but still good chapter……well that's all of the funny, well not ALL of it, there will be some funny parts but none as big as this one! Ha ha…..okay well thanks for reading, (Patience my readers, the fourth chapter will be here soon) ha-ha just kidding! I mean it will be here soon, just not the part where- just never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Al woke up, Ed was still sitting on the couch, he sighed.

"Ed did you get any sleep at all" Al asked. Ed was jostled out of his day dream zone, and he sighed and looked to the floor.

"No" he answered.

"You should have" said Al scolding.

"Don't say that to your older brother…..and I couldn't sleep I was thinking" said Ed. Al sat on the couch beside him.

"Well you should get washed up…Noah, and Wisteria will be here soon" he said.

"Are you tired too Al" Ed asked he noticed there were dark lines under Al's eyes.

"Yes I was up all night researching some stuff" answered Al as he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"And did you find anything" asked Ed.

"No" Al said bluntly. Ed left, and went to wash himself. Al sat on the couch for a few minutes his legs crossed.

He rested his head on the back of the couch, and closed his eyes. Al went to sleep, though he hadn't meant to. Ed came out of the bathroom, he was in brown pants, though he had no shirt on yet, he had a towel around his neck. He smirked; he went into Al's room upstairs. Al was hiding something from him and he knew it.

Ed started sifting through the papers on Al's desk. There were drawing of the uranium bomb, there were words scribbled on some of the papers. Words like…"can't find….and…..somewhere in Berlin…..Hutchenson hiding in Berlin, down 9thstreet.

"He's hiding in Berlin, down Ninth Street…why didn't Al tell me" Ed asked himself. There was something going on with Al, but what, and why hadn't he told Ed.

Then Ed sifted through some drawers, he opened one, and found two pieces of paper, the pencil writing faded badly. Ed started reading it silently to himself.

Having hard time finding Hutchenson…Ed's head really isn't in it. He's homesick…and I mean he misses….Shamballa. Nothing I can do to comfort him though, he misses Winry, I can't say that I don't, I miss her and everybody else…I sometimes wish I wasn't here, but then I remember why I'm here….I'm here to help Ed..So I'll stay.

I wonder if there's another way to make another gate, there probably is, but I won't look into it. We have a lot to do; we're in Berlin, in a hotel type apartment place. Hutchenson is hiding somewhere down 9th street, but where is 9th street… it's so confusing. Why does this document say it so plainly, it's like he wants to be found, maybe he wants Ed to come…maybe it's like a lure.

I think it is, and I'm not sure I want to go on with this. I really don't want Noah to get hurt in any of this, I don't want her to get hurt because Ed, or me screwed up, and ever since Wisteria joined it's gotten even harder. All I know is that if Hucthenson's plan is too kill Ed, Noah, or even Wisteria, I would die for any of them. I just hope it doesn't come down to that….

Ed stopped reading; the pencil was too faded to read anymore, it was like some kind of drink had been spilt on it. Ed shoved the papers back in the drawer; he would die for Al too, if it came down to that.

Ed went back downstairs, Al was no longer sitting on the couch, and he wasn't even down in the living room. Ed heard water running, he was also washing up. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Ed yelled his voice echoing off the walls. Noah and Wisteria entered the room.

"Have a good sleep" asked Wisteria.

"Yes of course" answered Ed. Noah's smile faded, she knew that Ed hadn't gotten any sleep, and yet he acted fine, he always acted like he was fine.

"What is Al doing" Noah asked as she brought herself slowly out of her "zone".

"He should be done in a few minutes, could I offer you a drink" he said. Both girls said yes, Ed fixed them tea, and they sat down at the table. It was extremely quiet, too quiet, Ed hated it.

"Don't tell Al, but I went into his room, and I read some of the papers. Al was researching stuff, but he was also writing down everything he thought, and read. I read that if it came down to it he would die for any of us" said Ed his voice cracking. Noah hid her eyes from the two of them.

"I won't let Al die for me….I'll die for him, but he's not dieing for me. I would feel guilty like it was my fault" said Noah.

Ed was surprised that Noah was acting so strongly, though it was pretty clear why. Ed knew that Noah, and Al had feeling for each other, they had for a long time. Though both of them were keeping it quiet. Ed heard the sound of Al coming down the stairs.

"Now remember don't tell Al a thing" said Ed.

"Don't tell me what" asked Al.

"Nothing" answered Wisteria.

"Oh and Noah do you know where 9th street is" Al asked. Al didn't know that Ed knew what he was talking about.

"I have some idea, though not entirely sure" said Noah.

"Why" asked Wisteria.

"I was just wondering, I think we should look there" Al said.

"Okay we'll go there, but first let's go to breakfast" said Wisteria.

"Sound great" said Ed, and they all went out the door. It was funny to see Al, his younger brothers actually have interest in a girl, and he thought it was funny. Al seemed perfectly calm around her, Ed had no idea how he did that, he could never be that calm. Ed was still a little jumpy around Wisteria.

They entered a small corner coffee shop. They sat down, all of them admiring the bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table; all of them except Ed. Ed just didn't care.

"Oh Ed have you heard from Gracia, and Mr. Hughes lately" asked Al.

"No but, we should go by there after we get done here really" answered Ed.

"Yeah I really enjoy visiting them" said Wisteria.

"How do you know them" asked Noah speaking for the first time in a while.

"I know a lot of people in Berlin" said Wisteria. They ordered their coffee, and their food. It was a windy day, news papers and leaves were getting blown across the street. Ed hardly touched his food, and when it was time to leave he still had half of it on his plate.

They knocked on Mr. Hughes front door, it was silent for a few seconds but, then they heard foot steps. Gracia opened the door.

"Edward, Alphonse how wonderful to see you" said Gracia smiling.

"It's been about two years" said Ed.

"How is every one doing" asked Noah.

"Meas is caught up in his work, but he'll have to come home soon, for the baby's sake" said Gracia leading them to the couch.

"Oh congratulations" said Wisteria.

"Oh Wisteria it's been so long, last time I saw you, you were only a small child" said Gracia. Wisteria smiled shyly.

"When is the baby due" asked Ed.

"Four more months, and I'll have a little girl running around here" answered Gracia.

"Have you thought about a name at all" asked Al.

"You know I haven't thought of one at all" said Gracia sadly. Ed and Al exchanged glances.

"What about Elicia" asked Ed? The three women looked surprised but, smiled.

I like that name, I'll even suggest it too Meas" said Gracia smiling.

Ed and Al were silent the rest of the time, both of them realizing how much they missed Shamballa, and Liore, and Winry….Winry especially.

"We must be going now" said Noah getting up.

"Oh well thank you for stopping by" said Gracia. They waved and went out the door.

"Those kids are definitely to something, I hope they don't get hurt" said Gracia to herself, she sat on the couch, and stared into the crackling fire.

"Okay so where the hell is 9th street" asked Ed frustrated.

"Relax Ed, we'll find it" said Al. Noah grabbed Ed's arm, Ed felt like he was in a trance yet he still knew where he was. Noah let go, and Ed came back his head feeling very heavy.

"I am sorry that you miss your home Ed" Noah mumbled to him. Ed smiled.

"It's nothing, just a stupid little dream, thinking that I'll ever go back I mean" said Ed. (Noah has the power to look into people's heads, just by touching them. Her power works best when people are asleep, because she looked into people's dreams...once again you'll have to watch the movie to understand). Noah all the sudden touched Wisteria's arm. She closed her eyes.

"Ninth street is this way" she said when she let go of Wisteria. Wisteria looked to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us where it is" asked Al.

"I'm scared; I don't want any of us to get hurt. I'm sorry" said Wisteria. Ed smiled (anima style, you know with eyes closed and everything.)

"It's okay, we understand" said Ed. They turned down another street, it was a dark street, it had cans and dead rats scattered everywhere. They came to the end of it, where a red brick wall blocked it off. There was a steel door. Ed clapped his hands, and put them to the door. Al slapped his face.

"Ed…what the hell are you doing" Al asked. Ed blushed.

"Sorry" he said.

"I have seen you do that before" said Noah. Wisteria was very confused. Al pushed on the door, and pulled, and it finally broke free. It had been closed for so long, it was sealed itself shut. They entered the room, it was dark, and there was no light except for a small yellowish light ahead of them.

Boxes and huge machines lined the walls. There was mumbling, and cursing. (If you are under the age of thirteen this may be a little bit violent, and there will be bad language.) Ed pushed them out of the way trying to see what the yellow light was.

It was just a lamp, but Mr. Hutchenson was sitting at the lamp. He was also tinkering with the Uranium Bomb. He looked drunk, and he was mumbling to himself.

"The Uranium Bomb" whispered Al.

"There it is…wonderful" said Ed smirking.

"Remember Ed, we can't use Alchemy" said Al. Ed nodded his head, he wasn't that stupid. Of course he had tried to make another door; he just shook his head and pushed it away.

"How are you planning to get the Bomb" asked Wisteria from behind them. Ed's smile quickly turned into an evil grin.

"Okay now I'm really scared" said Noah. Ed threw an empty box to the other side of the room, opposite them. Hutchenson got up and walked over there, he was searching for the intruder. Ed and Al laughed under their breath.

"Noah when I say now, can you go and distract him" asked Ed. Al crossed his arms.

"Why are you putting her in danger" asked Al.

"Shut up" was the reply. Noah thought for minute, though she really couldn't say no.

"Okay Ed" she said finally.

"Great" said Ed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun. They all stepped back.

"How long have you had that" they asked backing away a little.

"Mabuse gave it to me" answered Ed. (Mabuse is a Jewish old guy, in the movie, Ed punches Mabuse's driver out, and Ed had to drive.) They waited until Noah was ready.

"Now" said Ed. Noah darted with surprising pace, out beside the uranium Bomb. She picked it up, being extremely careful. Hutchenson turned around. He ran over to her, Noah ran the other way, but it was too late. He grabbed her arm; the Uranium Bomb went flying out.

"Damn it" said Ed, he darted out and grabbed it in mid air. Al's heart was racing; Hutchenson had Noah by the neck, facing her face toward them.

"What the hell are you all doing here" he asked. Hutchenson had a gun to Noah's head; Noah was crying and biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Wisteria had not been seen by Hutchenson yet, and she was behind him with a gun in her hand. Though she wasn't going to shoot him, it wasn't loaded but, Hutchenson didn't know that. She put it in his back.

"Let go of Noah, or I'll shoot your head" said Wisteria. Hutchenson let go of Noah, and Noah ran to Al's side. Al put her behind him, and ran toward Hutchenson. He grabbed the gun from Wisteria, and pointed at him.

"I let her go" Hutchenson said. Ed had fallen down with the Uranium Bomb, and he was scared that it was going to go off. He took a risk, and got up. Wisteria grabbed it from Ed, and put it in a box.

"That's so we can deal with him, we'll deal with the bomb later" said Wisteria. Ed nodded his head. Al had loaded the gun. Al was obviously pissed off, since he had no hesitation to kill the guy.

"Don't Al, I'm okay" said Noah. Huthcneson was holding his gun at Al also.

"You all think you can stop me, little brats" said Hutchenson.

"Did he just say little" Ed asked Wisteria.

"Yes he did, but you have to stop Al he's going to kill him" said Wisteria.

"Good" was Ed's reply. All the sudden both guns were fired at the same time (anima style, so it was slower than your normal bullet.) Noah jumped in front of Al, she was shot instead. Huthcenson was shot too, but it didn't hurt him enough to make him stop. Every one was occupied with Noah. Hutchenson an over to the box, he picked up the Uranium bomb, and started running.

"Damn it" said Ed, he got up and ran after him. Hutchenson was too fast, he went out of the building, and was gone.

"Dammit…dammit…..dammit" said Ed. Al came out behind him, carrying Noah like she was a sack of potatoes.

"We need a hospital of some kind, right now" he said.

"Yeah let's go…I know where we can go. We can't go to a hospital they would ask how it happened and we're not supposed to tell anybody what we're doing" said Ed.

"Let's just go somewhere dammit" said Al. Wisteria was behind him also, she was covered in Noah's blood, and so was Al.

"Hutchenson got away" said Wisteria.

"I know, that means we're not done yet" said Ed. They walked, and Ed led them back to Hughes house. Hughes was home this time, and he opened the door.

"Can we have your help without you asking any questions" asked Ed.

"I can't guarantee it Ed, but I'll try to restrain from questioning" he answered. Ed nodded his head once, and they walked in the house.

Mr. Hughes was shocked when he saw the young beautiful girl almost lifeless over Al's shoulder. Gracia was sad and shocked but her motherly instincts kicked in, and she started crying, and trying to help.

"Gracia please don't strain yourself" said Hughes.

"Pick her up" said Gracia. Al picked her up, and then left the room. Gracia opened it a few second later, her fingers covered blood.

"Wisteria will you help me please" she asked. Wisteria nodded, and went into the room. Mr. Hughes looked seriously at them.

"I said it wasn't a grantee right…how did this happen" he asked. Ed ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll tell you everything, if you keep it a secret even from the military" said Ed. Mr. Hughes thought, and then nodded. Ed started telling him everything, he finally got to where Noah had been shot, and then Al took over. He finished.

"They've been in there for a long time" said Al. He started pacing.

"Al you're making me nervous" said Ed. Al sat back down, but he got up and started pacing again. It was night, and still the woman hadn't come out. Ed and Al spent the night there, but neither one of them slept.

I think it is an okay chapter, some drama crap I know. It's going to get better so PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME! It's going to be more romantic, and some confusion in relation ships...muahmuahmauh…..the stupid Huthenson got away, but don't worry, he will be found again…please send me a review, and tell me what you think:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next morning, Al, and Ed woke up, they walked into the kitchen, where Wisteria sat. She had a cup of coffee in front of her, and she was just staring at it. Her eyes were red, and her hair was a little messed up, sticking out in places. Her dress was wrinkled, and she looked very tired. There were also little blood stains on her dress.

"Are you okay" asked Ed waving his hand in front of her face. Wisteria looked up forlornly at Ed.

"Huh…oh yes…I'm fine" answered Wisteria. Al fixed himself some coffee. Mr. Hughes came out of the room, Al, and Ed caught a glimpse of Gracia, but that's all.

"Wisteria are you going to be okay" asked Mr. Hughes.

"Yes thank you" said Wisteria smiling. Ed and Al dragged their eyes over to Meas.

"Is…..everything okay" they asked.

"Oh" said Hughes like he hadn't seen them there.

"Is Noah okay" asked Al a little panicky. Ed was biting his nails, and picking his nails like this was all one really boring conversation.

"Yes Noah is going to be fine…..I think" said Mr. Hughes.

"You think" said Ed.

"I'm not entirely sure" said Meas. Al's jaw dropped, and he growled at Hughes. Gracia opened the bedroom door; she was in the same state as Wisteria, who had gone to bed.

"Oh Al come here" she said. Al got up slowly.

"O...kay" he said. Ed watched him go, and then he turned to Mr. Hughes.

"Noah's dying isn't she" he said. Mr. Hughes closed his eyes, and put his finger to his lips. Al saw Noah lying limply on the bed, he went over to her.

"Noah" Al whispered. No reply. He looked at Gracia, Gracia looked to the floor.

"She's not" asked Al. Gracia started crying, wait no that wasn't crying, she was laughing. Al saw that Noah was awake, and she was laughing too. Al heard Ed and Mr. Hughes laughing.

He glared at Noah. Noah was just laughing. Wisteria had come down, and she too was laughing. Al crossed his arms.

"Bastards" he whispered to himself. They had all tricked him into thinking that Noah was dead, even Noah, and Ed. Ed had been told by Mr. Hughes.

Al couldn't help but laugh too; he was so glad that Noah was okay. Though she was still very weak, and sore. Noah slept most of the day, and Al, Ed, and Wisteria re searched some things at the library.

Gracia just took care of Noah; she fed her, and cleaned her wound. Hughes went back to the military office. That night, Noah was the one who roused every one up from their beds, and lead them down stairs.

"I've been meaning to talk to you all" said Ed; his hair was matted a little on the top of his head.

"About what" asked Wisteria, as she twiddling her thumbs?

"About Hutchenson" answered Ed?

"He got away but we have no idea where to even go next" said Al sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Noah was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, Al noticed her discomfort, and he got up, so Noah could spread out.

"Thank you" she said tiredly.

"I think we should all go back to sleep, especially you, Noah why are you even awake" asked Al.

"Al….I can't sleep with a very painful gun shut wound in my abdomen" said Noah her voice sounded strained.

"People please….what are we going to do" asked Ed. No body said anything; it was silent for the longest time.

"Ed every one is really tired, maybe a good night's sleep will help every body think" said Wisteria. Ed looked at her, he saw Winry smiling at him.

He looked away hiding that pain in his eyes.

"Okay good night" he said and walked up stairs making sure not to wake Mr. Hughes or Gracia. The other went to sleep too, though Noah had fallen asleep on the couch.

Al covered her up, no one was around, and so he kissed her on her fore head and left. Noah opened one eye and watched him go up stairs, she smiled and then went to sleep, and she slept peacefully.

Okay….not so great chapter. But it's funny….PLEASE DON'T"T GIVE UP ON ME OKAY!!! It's going to get better I promise, love problems are coming into the picture in the next chapter I know that much….soo please send me a review and tell me what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

_Ed, and Al were at the library, Wisteria and Noah had already gone back to Mr. Hughes's house. _

"_You know it's really nice of them to let us stay" said Al. Ed looked up from his book, and looked at Al boredly. _

"_Yeah" he said. _

"_Ed do you think Noah is pretty" Al asked him. Ed rolled his eyes, but then smirked. _

"_Gorgeous" he said sarcastically. _

"_No really do you" said Al. _

"_Yes okay she's a pretty girl" answered Ed. Al sighed, and Ed went back to reading. After a while Ed looked up from his book._

"_Why did you ask me" he said. Al looked up from his book; his book was called things about Uranium. _

"_What would you do if I asked Noah to marry me" he returned Ed's questions with another one._

_Ed stared at Al for a few minutes, and then without warning he hit Al on the head repeatedly, he finally stopped, and sat back down._

"_That's what I would do" he said. Al laughed, and returned reading. _

_Three hours later Al's face was in a book, and he was half asleep. Ed put his volume of Bombs back on the bookshelf. _

"_Come on Al, let's go" said Ed. They returned to the Hughes's house, and Wisteria was the only one awake. It was nine o'clock. _

"_I thought you guys would never come back" said Wisteria looking very tired. _

"_We're back now" said Ed smiling. _

"_I need to get something off my chest. So will you two please listen" asked Wisteria holding her hands together. Ed and Al faced her at the kitchen table. _

"_Is this about Noah getting hurt" asked Ed almost leaning over the table. _

"_Some of it is…I think I'm going to stop looking" said Wisteria. Ed looked at the floor, his eyes filled with sadness, only Al saw though._

"_I can't say I didn't see it coming" said Al._

"_After Noah got hurt….I got scared that one of us would die. I mean Noah almost died" said Wisteria. _

"_Fine…there's the door you can pack your things and go back to Burmunic" said Ed as he got up. (The place where they were in the very beginning of this story, and it's where they are in the very beginning of the Movie)._

"_Ed" said Al; he was shocked that Ed had responded so harshly. _

"_I'm going to bed" said Ed and he climbed the stairs. Ed didn't notice Wisteria crying. Al did though._

"_Ed is just tired…you two should work this out in the morning" said Al. Wisteria nodded her head, and watched Al go back up stairs. Soon after Wisteria went to bed also. Though it was very restless night for Ed, and Wisteria. _

_Al woke up in the middle of night, Ed was already awake, and he was in the bed next to Al's bed. _

"_You know you really put Wisteria down" said Al. Ed rolled over, his back facing Al. _

"_Yeah well I don't care, if she wants to leave then let her. We're better off without her" said Ed. Al sighed._

"_Damn it…Ed I know you like her, so why are you acting this way" asked Al._

"_I've always acted this way when I'm hiding me feelings" said Ed turned to face Al. _

"_You're just going to let her leave" said Al digging his fist into the bed's uncomfortable mattress. _

"_You know I'm not just going to stand around and let her leave. I'm going to ask her out tomorrow, and we can settle things at whatever restaurant we go to" said Ed. _

"_Okay Ed…good night then" said Al and closed his eyes. _

_Ed woke up, the room was empty, and so was Al's bed. He rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his feather pillow angrily; he punched it and lay back down. _

"_Damn it…..I don't want to do this" he said, but he got up anyway. Noah was sitting on the couch, a bowl of soup in front of her. _

"_How are you feeling today" asked Ed. Noah smiled. _

"_Weak" answered Noah. _

_  
"Where's Al" asked Ed realizing that he wasn't down there._

"_Oh umm…you know I don't know. He went off somewhere, maybe to have some time to himself" said Noah. Wisteria came down stairs._

"_Good morning" she said. Wisteria was in a purple dress, and it had a light purple collar, though it showed a little bit of cleavage. Her bags were even by the door. _

"_I wish you weren't leaving but, it's your choice and I can't stop you" said Noah. Noah flashed Ed a look that said this is all your fault isn't it, well fix it. Ed smiled shyly at her, and walked over to Wisteria. _

"_I need to talk to you" Ed said quietly. _

"_I don't feel like talking to you" said Wisteria. Ed looked shocked that she actually responded. He pulled her by the arm into the hallway, where Mr. Hughes and Gracia still slept._

"_I know what I said hurt you, but I really don't want you to leave" said Ed as he let go of her arm. Wisteria looked at Ed's feet, and she looked up at him._

"_I won't leave if you tell me why you don't want me to leave" said Wisteria. Ed's jaw dropped, how he could possibly tell her that he liked her. It would totally ruin their friendship. _

"_I can't" said Ed._

"_Then there's no reason for me to stay, so bye" said Wisteria, she ducked under his arm and walked down stairs. _

"_Wisteria" called Ed. Wisteria poked her head around the corner. _

"_I like you very much, that's why I don't want you to leave" admitted Ed. Wisteria smiled, Ed heard Noah squeal. _

"_Well what are you going to do about it" asked Wisteria. _

"_About what" asked Ed, he got confused easily. _

"_About liking me…what are you going to do" Wisteria repeated. _

"_Would you like to go out tonight….just me and you" asked Ed blushing. Wisteria blushed too._

"_Yes" she answered and lugged her things back up stairs._

_Ed went up stairs; he decided to take refuge there. At least until Al came back. Ed lay on his bed thinking to himself, the fan making a soft clicking noise. (In the 1920's which Ed and Al are in, fans were not very common. In those times, having a fan was considered a luxury.) _

_Two hours later Al came running up stairs, out of breath and tired. Ed sat up._

"_Where have you been" he asked. Al shook his head, and lay on his bed, his chest rising and falling. A few minutes passed where Ed could only hear Al breathing. Then his breathing got quieter _

"_I was being chased by thugs" said Al._

"_How, what rough part of town were you in to be chased by a bunch hobo's" asked Ed. _

"_No where, they tried to mug me, I gave on of them a black eye, but then I ran" said Al. _

"_Chicken" mumbled Ed and smirked._

"_Shut up, one of them was huge" said Al running his fingers through his hair. _

"_You didn't lead them here did you" asked Ed as he picked up his coat. _

"_I'm not that stupid, hey where are you going" asked Al as Ed heading out the door. _

"_I have a date" said Ed and walked out. Al laughed to himself, and lay down on the bed. Wisteria was waiting at the door, her jacket folded over one arm. _

_They walked out the door, and got in the car. It was quiet except for the little whispering of people on the streets. They arrived at a small corner restaurant, Ed had picked something simple. They walked in, and they were seated. _

"_What will we be having this evening" asked their waiter._

"_Give us a few minutes" said Ed. He walked away. After a while they ordered their drinks, and food. They're food came._

"_What do you think about family" asked Wisteria. Ed looked up from his plate. _

"_I've never thought about it before really, but I would like a family one day" answered Ed._

"_That's what I think too" said Wisteria. _

"_Something we have in common" said Ed and took another bite of his salad. _

"_How do you want to go about finding this Uranium Bomb" asked Wisteria._

"_I don't know but, we're going to move back in too the apartments soon, we can't stay with Hughes forever" said Ed._

"_Yes I know, poor Gracia I hope we're not giving her much trouble" said Wisteria. (Okay readers out there, if you've ever read a FMA Manga, then you will know that Ed eats' a lot!) Wisteria had barley touched her food. _

"_Are you going to eat that" asked Ed. Wisteria looked down at her meal, she wasn't really hungry. _

"_No…you can have it" said Wisteria. Ed started eating hers; Wisteria looked at him wolfing it down. She started laughing; Ed looked at her, and started laughing too. People in the restaurant turned to stare at them, soon after they stopped laughing. They got up and left the restaurant. _

_They got in the car, both of them still red faced from laughing. It had gotten even quieter, kind of eerie quiet. Ed got to Mr. Hughes's house late. Gracia was on the couch with Noah, and Al was sitting at the table. Mr. Hughes had already lain down. _

"_You two have a good time" asked Gracia. _

"_Yes we did" answered Wisteria as she put her jacket on the hook._

"_Gracia we are going to leave about three days from now, to go back to our apartments, but thank you for everything" said Ed._

"_It's nothing Ed, I'm just glad I could help" said Gracia smiling. A few hours later Noah was asleep, and Gracia had gone to bed also, she was feeling a bit sick. Ed and Wisteria headed toward their bedrooms at the same time. Ed gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked in his room. Al was lying in his bed, reading. He looked up._

"_Well how did it go this time, she didn't pour drink all over you did she" asked Al. _

"_No" said Ed. _

"_Well how did it go" asked Al._

"_It went fine, we have a lot in common" said Ed. _

"_Good" said Al._

"_I'm going to bed" said Ed and he fell on his bed purposely. Ed went to sleep to the sound of Al flipping the pages. _

_This was an okay chapter….I think. Some funny parts, but in the next chapter, it's going to be sad for Ed, and Wisteria…mauhmauhmuahmuha!So wait till the next chapter, and please review. _

_\_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

_This Chapter has a song in it, the song it by Flyleaf and it's called All around me. _

_It had been a whole month, and Ed, and Wisteria were getting pretty serious about their relationship. Al and Noah had noticed too, they had been strangely avoiding each other. They were back in their apartments. _

_One night everyone was asleep except Noah, and Wisteria. Wisteria and Noah shared a room. _

"_I really like Ed, he is so nice, and he is just….I don't know, I love being with him" said Wisteria day dreamingly. Noah grinned from her bed._

"_Your in love" she said and giggled. Wisteria sighed, all the sudden Noah looked very sad._

"_I don't think Ed's in love with you; he told me that you look exactly like his love back in his world. He said that you look so much like her that you could be her twin" said Noah. _

"_W-what are you saying" asked Wisteria. _

"_I think he's in love with that girl, not you" said Noah. Wisteria was horrified. _

"_You mean he sees this…other girl…he doesn't see me. Ed would never to that" said Wisteria. _

"_Okay" said Noah, she blew the candle out and got into her covers. So did Wisteria, it got quiet, all that could be heard is the sounds of the animals and insects._

_Ed lay awake thinking; he wondered what would happen if he and Wisteria really got serious, what Al would do, and what would happen to him and Noah. _

"_You know brother you shouldn't worry about what would happen to me, if you really like Wisteria, make your own plans, and forget about me" said Al._

"_I can't forget about you, because you're so talkative and annoying" said Ed, as he buried his head in his pillow. Al sighed. Ed brought his head up out of the pillow. _

"_Your so secretive Ed dives us all crazy" said Al._

"_I'll keep it that way" said Ed. _

"_I'm afraid that you don't really like Wisteria" said Al. Ed sat up, and looked at Al. Al also sat up._

"_What are you talking about" asked Ed._

"_I think that you're in love with Winry, not Wisteria" said Al. (yes Noah, and Al came to the same conclusion). _

"_That's crazy" said Ed, he rolled over. Al sighed, and closed his eyes though he didn't sleep. _

_The next morning Al woke up and Ed was still asleep, he was curled up in a little ball, like a child. Al laughed to himself, and got up. Al freshen up, and went out side. Noah and Wisteria were sitting by their door. _

"_What are you doing out here" asked Al. Noah smiled, she was feeling much better. _

"_We're just sitting out here" answered Wisteria. Wisteria looked at Al, and Al's eyes widened in shock. Al came running in; he woke up Ed by shaking him violently. Ed opened his eyes, and saw Al._

"_What the hell- I'm trying to sleep" said Ed._

"_Sorry, but Ed. Doesn't it mean that since Wisteria is here, and looks like Winry doesn't that mean the real Winry…..is dead" said Al. It hit him like a brick, Ed eyes widened._

"_My dream" he mumbled. _

"_What" said Al? _

"_I had a dream that Winry got shot in the head" said Ed his voice shaky. _

"_It's not true, who would want to kill Winry" asked Al horrified. _

"_Maybe some body that's looking for us, the man that shot her in the dream was Fuher Bradley. He said that Winry knew too much, and he shot her" said Ed._

"_But Bradley died" said Al pacing. Ed got up, and put his pants on quickly._

"_There's only one way to find out" said Ed. He walked outside._

"_Nice outfit Ed" said Noah, he was just in his underwear and pants. Ed bent down, his came face to face with Wisteria._

"_I need you to totally focus and think" said Ed. Wisteria nodded her head, a little frightened. _

"_What are y- but Noah didn't finish her sentence, Al pulled her back, and whispered to her about the situation. _

"_Do you remember anything from when you were a child" Ed asked firmly._

_(My theory is that Ed had to be reminded of his life back in Shamballa, but when he was reminded, he remembered everything, and this is what Ed is trying to do with Wisteria, to see if she can remember anything.) _

_Wisteria shook her head, Ed closed his eyes._

"_Are you sure" he said._

"_Yes" said Wisteria as firmly as Ed had been talking. _

"_Do you remember ever having blonde hair, or living with an old woman" Ed asked. _

"_No" said Wisteria. Ed smirked, and got up; Al followed him back into his room. The two girls looked very confused, even Noah who hadn't gotten the full story. _

"_Well" said Al._

"_I…don't know still, but I don't think it's possible. We have to find someway to figure it out, and be sure" said Ed._

"_Ed…if Winry is dead-_

"_If Winry is dead, I'll drown my self" said Ed._

"_Why would you do that" asked Al shocked._

"_Because Al…if she is dead then it's our fault because she was killed by some one who were looking for us, and they killed her because they thought she was lying…..it…would be all…our fault" said Ed digging his fist into the wall. _

"_Ed take your fist out of the wall" said Al. Ed lowered his arm back to his side, and shut himself in the bathroom. Al went back outside. _

"_I'm sorry about that girls" said Al. The two girls nodded their heads, and walked back into their room. An hour later Al went back in the room, Ed was lying on the bed looking, Ed came out, he looked a little happier than before. _

"_Winry is not dead" said Ed. He sat down beside Al, and let his head rest against the cold concrete. _

"_How do you know" asked Al almost in a whisper. _

"_I remembered that Winry is that Dominic guy's apprentice, and last time I saw her she still was, so she wasn't at home at all. So there's no way she could be dead" said Ed staring at the sky. _

"_Oh yes" Al sighed in relief. _

"_You have no idea how relived I was when I realized that" said Ed laughing. (Yes readers that confirm that the real Winry is not dead.) _

"_What would you have done if she was" asked Al._

"_I don't know, I'd be really mad at myself" Ed answered his voice was cold, and solemn sounding. Noah came out with Wisteria behind her. _

"_Is everything okay now boys" Wisteria asked. Both boys smirked. _

"_Yes" they both answered. Wisteria, and Ed gave each other "a look", Noah noced, and she took Al by the hand. Al blushed. _

"_Where are we going" asked Al, as he was being dragged around the corner. _

"_Away from here" answered Noah and they disappeared around the corner. Ed stopped laughing, and looked at Wisteria. It was very silent, but only for a little while. _

"_Ed…I was told that you didn't love me" said Wisteria. Ed looked shocked, and he could feel his face getting red. _

"_That's ridiculous" said Ed. Wisteria started crying._

"_That's what I told them" she said and laid her head on Ed's shoulder. Ed put his arms around her, and brought her from the floor. Wisteria looked up at him, and they embraced each other with a passion. Ed closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Wisteria held on to his shirt, tightly. _

"_I love you…..Winry" said Ed. Wisteria's eyes flew open in shock, and sadness, so did Ed's. Wisteria wrenched away from him, Ed walked toward her. He took her hand._

"_Don't touch me you bastard…you're not in love with me, you see that…that other girl" she screamed, and ran off._

"_Wisteria I'm sorry...please" said Ed running after her. Wisteria ran all the way to the small (park like) place. She sat down on a bench, she was behind a tree, and maybe it would take a few minutes for Ed to realize where she was. _

_It started to rain on Wisteria; she was getting soaked to the bone, freezing. Still no Ed, he probably abandoned her, and forgot about her or something._

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_l feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire runs in through my being_

_Burning,_

_I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say_

_We are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand I give it to you_

_Now you own me , all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you, I beleive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Ed was sitting on the corner of a coffee shop, it was raining, and he was crying silent tears. _

"_Are you alright son" asked an old looking man. Ed looked up at him._

"_Yes thank for asking" said Ed almost in a whisper. _

_Al and Noah were walking still hand in hand._

"_Do you think that Ed is in love with Winry not Wisteria" asked Al._

"_Yes but, Ed will get pass that, and they will be okay" said Noah. Al smiled, and they walked on. Then Al spotted Ed sitting on the side walk, looking very wet and sort of dead. (They had an umbrella with them, and that's why they weren't getting wet.) _

"_Look" said Al pointing in his direction. _

"_Maybe I spoke to soon" said Noah grimacing. They walked over to him, Ed's tears were gone, and so they didn't know that he had ever cried. Al held out his hand, Ed took it and Al haled him up. _

"_Is everything alright" asked Noah touching Ed's arm gently. She took her hand away and looked at the ground sadly. _

"_I can't find her" was all Ed said._

"_You need to go back to the apartments we will find her, I promise" said Al._

"_No I need to find her, and I need to talk to her" said Ed. Al closed his mouth._

"_Okay Ed, then me and Noah are going to go ahead to the apartments, I'm tired" said Al. Ed shook his head, and he watched them disappear around the corner. _

_He started walking around, he was sure that Wisteria was freezing. Ed all the sudden started searching for her in a panic, if she got sick she could die. (In the 1920's, if you got the flu you could die, they didn't have very good medicine back then.) _

_He searched everywhere, he was tired, and it was probably late. He sat on a bench, and breathing heavily, he heard the sound of crying from the other side of the tree. It was Wisteria...great now he had to talk to her. Or maybe she didn't notice him yet. Wisteria wiped her eyes._

"_Ed why are you hiding from me" asked Wisteria. Ed sighed._

"_I don't know" he answered. They wouldn't face each other, and they were talking to each other from different sides of the tree. _

"_I'm sorry that you miss Winry, but I don't think I can replace her" said Wisteria. _

"_I'm sorry you just look so much like her, seeing you brought back some painful memories and some good ones" said Ed._

"_I will not be the substitute for your lost love" she said more harshly than she meant. Ed grimaced, like he had been punched in the stomach. _

"_You don't have to be…you can just be Wisteria" Ed replied as he crunched the leaves under his feet. Ed closed his eyes; it was silent for a long time. _

_There were sounds of crunching leaves from Wisteria's side of the tree. There was a sound like a muffled scream, Ed turned around. Mr. Hutchenson had Wisteria; he was running away with her._

"_Wisteria" Ed yelled and ran after them. Al, and Noah came out of nowhere beside Ed. Ed looked at both of them._

"_I thought you two went back- Ed let the sentence hang._

"_Please you think we're going to leave you two alone, especially in a situation like this. You two could have murdered each other, or started kissing in public" said Al. Noah smiled, and ran ahead of them._

"_What are you doing" asked Ed. Al grabbed Noah's arm, and pulled her away just as a small bomb blew the wall in the next building apart. They turned; Wisteria was tied to Hutchenson's wrist with a rope looking thing. He held a small bomb in his hand, though it had not been ignited._

_(Back then Bombs were necessary because they used them in war, and war was very important, so they were advanced in war tools.) Ed stood there immobilized trying to figure out how he was going to get Wisteria away from Hutchenson. Al and Noah stood there figuring out the same thing. _

_Hutchenson got out another bomb; he threw Wisteria to the ground. He was going to throw the bomb at her, it would blow her apart. Al was the one who acted the quickest, (mostly because he was the lightest in weight, Ed ate a lot, though he wasn't fat it was just that….never mind.)_

_Just as Hutchenson threw it, Al pushed Wisteria out of the way; Wisteria was bruised badly by being thrown on the ground. _

"_Alphonse" screamed Noah. Ed started to run over where Al was laying, but he was stopped by Noah, and Wisteria._

"_You can't get hurt either" said Noah. Hutchenson held out the Uranium Bomb, toward Al._

"_What does my brother have to do with your plan" asked Ed buying time. _

"_Human transmutation, I'm sure you've heard of it before Edward. I'm sacrificing people to this little red stone, and I need one. Yes it's true this was a lure, but it wasn't for you, it was for your brother. I want him, not you" said Hutchenson. Noah ran toward Al, but she knocked Huthenson down instead. _

_How could the red stone be here? Thought Ed. Hutchenson knocked Noah out, she fell unconscious. Wisteria had crawled over to Noah, shaking her. Hutchenson was pointing the Uranium bomb toward Al again. Al was still unconscious by the blow of the bomb. Ed had made up his mind; everyone was going to die if he didn't act now. _

_Al had said that he would die for any of us, well I'll die for him too, and it looks like it came down to that. Ed clenched his fist, and just as Hutchenson threw the bomb at Al, Ed stood in front of Al. _

_Al looked up, he saw Ed standing over him, he reached out to pull Ed down, but Ed was pushed out of the way by some one else. Wisteria had pushed Ed out of the way; she got blown into the brick wall beside them._

_Al crawled over, and started trying to deactivate the bomb, Noah was helping him. Ed did not hesitate; he had no intentions of showing any mercy. He pulled out his gun, and fired two bullets straight into Hutchensons stomach. Al was biting into one of the wires._

"_Stop you're going to electrocute yourself" said Noah. (They did have electricity, it was just really rare.) Al stopped, Noah got out some really strong scissors._

"_Why have you been carrying that around" asked Al. Noah cut the wire. Something sparked and the bomb started beeping. _

"_Oh wonderful" said Al. Ed was still shooting Huthenson and every time he did, Huthencon would twitch. _

"_I think he's dead now" said Noah. Ed was very mad, he came over and wrapped his hand around all of the wires, and he pulled them all out. The bomb stopped beeping, and was now ruined. _

"_That's one way to do it" said Al. Al, and Ed were wounded, Al wasn't very bad. Ed however, he passed out from loss of blood, Al caught him so he wouldn't fall on the ground. _

"_All he needs is some bandages to stop the bleeding, Wisteria however…I'm not sure" said Al. Noah lifted Wisteria up into a sitting position, Wisteria body was limp. Noah started crying, and yet she still was able to get a cab. The driver was horrified._

"_What did you two do to them" he asked. Al got offended._

"_This is my brother...I would never-_

"_Sorry sir" said the driver. Al folded his arms; Noah giggled, and kiss him on the cheek. Al blushed. They made it to the hospital; the doctors came out and helped Al get Ed on the movable bed. They also helped him put Wisteria on a stretcher. The doctor looked sad, as he rolled the young girl into the hospital room. Al, and Noah didn't get any sleep, and neither did the doctors, they were up working all night, and Al, and Noah were up worrying. _

_This chapter was so long I had to make the paragraphs a little longer. I know that the readers are curious if Wisteria is dead or not…so I suggest you wait for the next chapter to find out….thank you for reading this far, and please send me a review . _

_\_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Ed…wake up damn it" screamed Noah, she was hovering over Ed. Ed had been unconscious for several hours; actually he had been out for one whole day. Al was sitting in a chair in the corner by the bed; his eyes were open though he was half asleep.

"Al do something" she cried, tears in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do" said Al looking very tired. Noah sat on the other chair that had been provided.

"I don't know he's your brother shouldn't you be a bit more worried" said Noah looking down in the hems of her dress. Al looked down at his muddy brown dirt covered shoes.

"I am worried, I'm hurt too, and well frankly I'm extremely tired" said Al. Noah rested her head on his shoulder, and Al rested his head on her head.

He started playing with her braids, and soon Noah was asleep. Al smiled, and closed his eyes, and he too was swept away into a dreamless sleep.

Ed woke up, his squinted from the whiteness of the room. He tried to sit up, but thought better of it, he was sore. He looked over and saw Noah, and Al asleep on an uncomfortable chair, and yet still looking peaceful.

Ed wrapped his right arm around his wound, and got up slowly. He sat up, a hospital, great; Ed hated hospitals, and the doctors. The doctors never helped his Mother, or his Teacher Izumi. Al told Ed that Izumi had died, and the doctors could do nothing...that figured.

Ed looked at the other two on the side of him again…wow…what a nice little couple he thought. Noah's eyes fluttered and she opened her eyes. Noah realized her position with Al, and all the sudden jumped up. Ed laughed a bit, but stopped because it hurt.

"H-how are you Ed" asked Noah walking over to him, and putting her hand son his shoulders.

"Just brilliant" said Ed sarcastically. Noah grimaced.

"Those damn doctors need to learn how to take better care of their patients, your bandages need changing" said Noah. Ed smiled weakly.

"You sure are in a good mood' said Ed.

"I'm under a lot of stress" said Noah.

"How long have you two been asleep" asked Ed?

"Only about an hour, and that's the only sleep we've had all day, and all night" said Noah as she un wrapped the bandages. (The wound was somewhere close to his lungs, so it wasn't a private area or anything.)

"Al always worrying about me, he has no time to worry about himself" said Ed shaking his head. Noah was now putting new bandages on him. Ed felt like something was missing, he realized who was missing.

"W-where's Wisteria" he asked his eyes wide with fear. Noah finished putting the bandages on before answering.

"Wisteria is in the intensive care unit….she is in bad condition Ed. I think you should wait" said Noah. Ed pulled down his shirt, and got up.

"Ed please" said Noah. Ed saw the worry in her eyes, and felt sorry for her.

"Alright fine" he said and lay back down. Noah got him a book to read, and Ed started reading it. Noah went to find something to eat for him, soon Ed got tired of the book. He laid it on the small night stand beside his bed, and buried his face in his pillow.

Al stirred, and opened his eyes, he looked drunk sort of. He rubbed his eyes, and he didn't look that drunk anymore.

"Oh Ed finally your awake" said Al. He was now wide awake.

"Yeah" said Ed sitting up, and full of hate for the hospital.

"How are you feeling" asked Al as he picked up the book from the small table.

"Not so great, oh and that book, it's not very good, it's about love and stuff. It actually sucks so much sappiness" said Ed laughing. Al smirked, and shook his head. The book was called the midnight lovers.

"It's kind of obvious what it's about just by looking at the title" said Al. Noah came in holding a tray of food, she smiled at Al, and handed it to Ed.

"I didn't know you were awake Al, I'll go get something for you" said Noah.

"Noah, I'm not hungry but let get you something to eat. You haven't eaten anything all day" said Al, and walked out.

"But you haven't eaten anything either….stubborn little-" mumbled Noah. Ed ate silently, and by the time Al got back Ed was done. Noah ate in Wisteria's room, but the two brothers stayed behind. Mostly Al stayed behind for Ed's sake.

Ed laid on his stomach his legs up in the air, kicking at nothing. His chin propping up his head, Al was sitting in the chair.

"Ed can I ask you a question" asked Al. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you need my permission anymore" said Ed.

"Well…..do you think there's anyway possible to get the gate to re open, and we could go home" asked Al. Ed stared at his wooden arm, and sighed.

"If there was I still wouldn't go back, this is where I belong now. You may want to go back, but I have to stay...I don't" said Ed.

"Why" asked Al.

"Don't ask me that" said Ed.

"You just said I could ask you questions without your permission" said Al. Ed sighed

"I don't think I could ever be as close to Winry as before, and you know what I'm sure she's all alone now. Pinako is probably dead. I'm sure that we would never be able to be as close as before, she wouldn't let me be close to her. She'd hide from me, so many damn complications, no I'd rather stay here with Noah, and Wisteria…..Wisteria especially" said Ed.

"That's not the only reason though" said Al.

"I just feel like I be long here better than I do at Shamballa" said Ed.

"I know exactly how you feel. You mean your more welcome here than back at home" said Al.

"Yeah, we were always getting chased by some one, or some thing. We weren't very welcome in central, people treated us like kids. Here we have none if that, well except for the hobo's chasing you down" said Ed. Noah came in at that moment.

She sat in the chair, and stared at her feet, she knew what the two boys were waiting for. Ed cleared his throat.

"Well" said Ed widening his eyes.

"What" asked Noah smiling beneath her sad expression?

"Damn It Woman!! Is Wisteria okay or not" said Ed.

"Wisteria is going to be fine…she's just going to have to stay here for a while" said Noah. Ed and Al sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"When can I see her" asked Ed.

"She's asleep, you might want to wait till' tomorrow" said Noah. Ed shook his head, and started to feel dizzy. He lie back down, and then fell asleep. Al and Noah soon fell asleep in the chairs…again.

**The next chapter will be the last chapter sorry readers but it's true!!!!...Thank you for reading this far!!..and please send me a review!!**

"_Sorry sir" said the driver. Al folded his arms; Noah giggled, and kiss him on the cheek. Al blushed. They made it to the hospital; the doctors came out and helped Al get Ed on the movable bed. They also helped him put Wisteria on a stretcher. The doctor looked sad, as he rolled the young girl into the hospital room. Al, and Noah didn't get any sleep, and neither did the doctors, they were up working all night, and Al, and Noah were up worrying. _

_This chapter was so long I had to make the paragraphs a little longer. I know that the readers are curious if Wisteria is dead or not…so I suggest you wait for the next chapter to find out….thank you for reading this far, and please send me a review . _

_\_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The first thing Ed did when he woke up was go see Wisteria. He wasn't sure if they were "okay" now or not. Ed walked in and she was still asleep, looking peaceful, and yet pitiful. Ed stroked her hair, and her cheek. Wisteria didn't open her eyes but, she grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her.

She brought his hand to her side, and her eyes open. Ed knew immediately that she was in extreme pain. Wisteria's eyes filled with tears, she was in extreme pain.

"Wisteria I'm sorry for putting you in danger, and through so much pain like this" said Ed.

"Its okay" said Wisteria.

"No it's not because you could have died, and I was the one who put you in danger, it would have been my fault. The last thing I would have said to you was I love you, and I didn't even say your name, makes me mad at myself, and worried" said Ed. Wisteria let go of his hand, and her eyes closed. She was having trouble trying not to go to sleep.

It was silent, and Ed began to think that Wisteria was still mad at him. Her eyes opened, and she looked at Ed with wet eye lashes. She brought herself up, and hugged him.

"Are you ever going to get it right" asked Wisteria as Ed helped her back into bed. Wisteria closed her eyes, Ed realized what she meant.

"I love you……Wisteria" said Ed, Wisteria smiled as she went under her covers.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Wisteria whispered and fell asleep. Ed left feeling much better, than before. They were alright, and everything was going great. Ed went back and Al was pacing around.

"Where the hell did you go" Al asked. Ed looked at him wide eyed.

"I…just went to see Wisteria" answered Ed. Noah smiled, and grabbed Ed by the hand; she started jumping up and down.

"Well how did it go" she asked. Ed moved his head, with Noah's face going up and down. Al was getting uncomfortable with Noah grabbing Ed's hand.

"Okay…okay that's enough" said Al, he unlinked their hands. Noah smiled, and went back over to the chair. Ed laughed and lay back down.

"You two are so perfect for each other it's scary" Ed mumbled.

"What" asked Al and Noah together? Ed flushed.

"Nothing" he answered quickly.

It was quiet between the three of them for a while, only the sound of Noah flipping the books pages. Noah looked up; she sighed loudly, and closed the book in frustration.

"Edward are you going to tell us what happened or not" said Noah. Al turned to attention too.

"I said I was sorry, she said it was okay. I explained myself, and we're okay" said Ed.

"That's all" said Noah.

"We don't even know why you two got in an argument in the first place" said Al.

"I called her…Winry" Ed answered.

"Ouch" said Al, Noah grimaced.

"Everything is okay now right" asked Noah.

"Yes Geez" said Ed.

It was only a few more days before they returned to Burmunic. Wisteria just had to get a little better, they had found Huthenson, and the Uranium Bomb had been destroyed and was now being hidden from the public by the military. There was nothing left they could do except to go back home, they would go on with their lives.

Two weeks later….

Wisteria and Noah stood on the side of the street waiting for a truck to come by. Ed and Al behind them pacing. A truck came down the road, they stuck out their thumbs.

The truck slowly came to a stop, the driver smiled at the two Women, Wisteria, and Noah blushed. Ed and Al growled, and got in first.

"You girls got a man yet" the driver asked. Noah, and Wisteria glanced at Ed, and Al. Al and Ed shrugged their shoulders. Both Brothers were very surprised at the girls answer.

"Yes" they both answered.

"Wouldn't they be traveling with you" he asked them.

"They are" said Wisteria. Ed, and Al's eyes widened, and they smiled.

"In fact me, and Noah are engaged to be married" he said. Al, and Noah exchanged glances, and Noah screamed and started hugging everybody. Ed laughed, and Wisteria giggled. (Yes Wisteria and Ed did eventually get married, though I'm not going to type that down.)

They knew that there would probably be more criminals to catch, and kill, or put behind bars. Winry would live out her life without Ed, and Al, she would die one day like we all do. Ed and Al would die one day too, in that world they were for ever locked into it now. They would never get out of it. They would live, and die in that world, but as long as they lived….what ever came their way, they would be ready for it.

Human Kind Cannot Gian Anything, without giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost, in those days we really believed that to the worlds one and only truth. Ed sacrficed himself for Al, and for two years they were apart. But on the day Ed had gone, they promised each other they would be together again, and travel togther. They had made thier goal, and now all they had to promise each other is that they would die togther, but until then they would have to live, and travel like they had promised...and they were not going to break THAT promise.

THE END

And now readers, I'm going to take a break from writing fanfics for a while, one reason because I've written so many, and need a break. The other reason because I have no new idea's for a story L ……..but I will return and write some other story though not very soon. I think this was a good ending, and I WIIL NOT BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!!...I think it should end right here…okay well thank you for reading this story, and please send me a review!!! J

_\_


End file.
